Seats for vehicles generally have a fixed seat back that is held in a fixed angular orientation relative to the seat base. Alternatively, a tilt adjustment may be provided for a seat back where a lever is actuated to permit the angular orientation of the seat back relative to the seat base to be adjusted. Frequently, tilting seat backs are provided for the front seats of a vehicle and the rear seats are normally of the fixed angular orientation variety. Seats provided in the rear portion of the passenger compartment of a sport utility vehicle or van may be pivotable to facilitate ingress and egress and may also be provided with a tilt mechanism. Seats that are not provided with a tilt mechanism may be less comfortable than those that offer tilt adjustability. Tilt mechanisms tend to be relatively complicated with spring latches and pawls providing selective locking functionality.
Specialized vehicles including electric vehicles, golf carts, and other utility vehicles are currently being developed. To improve performance of these types of vehicles and the range of electric vehicles, it is important that the weight of the vehicle and its components be minimized. Specialized vehicles generally provide seats for one or more people and open or closed cargo storage areas. Normally, a predetermined number of seating areas and cargo storage areas are provided by the vehicle and it is not possible to convert seating areas to cargo areas without extensive modification of the vehicle. For example, golf carts are provided with two seats and storage space for two golf bags at the rear of the vehicle and a basket for storage of other items. It is not possible to convert such speciality vehicles to provide seating for four persons if the golf cart is designed for two riders. Other specialized vehicles such as electric airport courtesy vehicles may provide seating for four to eight persons but it is not easy to eliminate seating and provide cargo areas.
These and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.